It's My Party, and I'll Cry If I Want To
by Becs and Lucid Dreamer
Summary: New Year's party at Duncan's. You'd think he'd know by now not to let the Brotherhood inside...........


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary: New Year's Eve party at Duncan's. Who's in attendance? Everybody. And I mean _everybody._

A/N: Written by Becs. OH! And Lucid Dreamer (that's me!). Mel and Toby belong to Becs, and Lulu belongs to LD. No stealing, or I might come after you. And trust me, I'm bigger than you are. Oh yeah, we're aware that this is about a month late for New Year's, but who cares, right? Anyways, it's most Lucid Dreamer's fault (I fully take the blame).

Disclaimer: We hereby profess that X-Men: Evolution belongs to neither of us, nor are we making any money from writing this piece of fan fiction. And if we were, do you think we'd tell?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Brotherhood boys (and lone girl) exited from their cars as soon as they pulled to a stop in front of Mel's apartment. Pietro and Tabitha scrambled out of Toby's Citroen, while the dark haired young owner of the car stepped out with a seeming calm. However, Lance, Todd and Freddy mirrored their friends' giddiness, leaping to the ground from their seats in lieu of using the car doors.

The teens grinned as they all filed towards Mel's door, but were stopped short when Pietro froze in place (he, of course, being the fastest, was ahead of everyone). Fred and Lance easily peered over his shoulder, but the rest were left to crane their necks into position to see what the fuss was about. Pietro's eyes shone as he took in the beauty of the gleaming machine in front of him, colored in liquid silver. He ran up to it and placed his hands on the freshly waxed paint as he greedy took in the sharp lines, which made up the fierce exterior of the brand new motorcycle. "Wow," was all he could manage.

Todd, behind the rest of the bunch, was stuck to leaping to see the motorcycle. "Hey, that's pretty cool."

"Eh, it ain't half bad." The group covered their eyes, trying to avoid the incoming confrontation. For being Pietro's best friend, you'd think Lance would have learned by now to show a little more enthusiasm in things which got Pietro excited. He'd never let you hear the end of it. Or at least _pretend_ it's interesting.

"What?!"

__

Uh oh. Aha! Now there was the face of recognition!

"Half bad? This is the Yamaha YZF-R1, just about **_the_** baddest street bike on the planet. This thing is brutally fast. Not only that, it's got incredible handling, not to mention it's drop-dead gorgeous. Think of it as the me of motorcycles."

"Oooh!" came a deliriously thoughtful, moaned reply.

"Shut up Toby!"

"It wasn't me!" Toby shouted. So, all eyes turned to Tabitha.

"So what? He's hot!"

Pietro grinned, then went back to staring at the piece of machinery in front of him, eyes traveling from the ultra lightweight carbon fiber wheels and ceramic brakes, to the titanium exhaust. Quicksilver guessed the much more of the bike had been refitted with carbon fiber and repainted the original silver, but couldn't find any flaws to indicate as such. For all purposes, it was perfect. (Here's to show all you what a real bike looks like http://www.mcnews.com.au/Wallpaper/Yamaha/R1/2002/2002_Silver_1024.JPG )

Lance pushed past the group, and leaned his head against Mel's door. He spoke quietly as he tried to listen to what was happening inside the apartment, "You know guys, I don't think that bike belongs to Mel's parents…"

As the Blob was left to process the information, Pietro quickly concluded, "She _must_ have a friend over. And since she didn't invite us to hang around…"

"Ooh, Melly's got her boyfriend inside." Tabby pressed her hands against her chest, pretending to swoon. "Hope they aren't doing anything naughty."

Toby, the calm, levelheaded voice of reason interjected, "You know, there's a reason Mel wouldn't want us near her boy toy. Some of us aren't quite as mature as the rest of us." His eyes briefly turned to Pietro before speaking again. "Seeing as she's had bad luck in the past combining us and her prospective partners, Mel probably wants to be left alone with him. Now, don't you all think it would be appropriate if we gave the two of them some privacy?"

They all took turns, staring at one another, bemused at the little speech.

Lance grinned, "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Just came up with it," Toby shrugged. "Should we knock?"

"Nah," Todd hopped over Fred's shoulders, snatching a beret from Tabitha's hair on the way down. "I'll get that door open in a jiff, yo." And he was right. Within a few seconds, Todd Tolensky jimmied open his friend's door.

"Let's paaaarrrttaaay!" Pietro called out as he, one again, was the first to burst into the living room.

Mel, startled at the sudden intrusion of six people, uninvited (and unwanted) into her home, yelped and leapt onto her couch. "Aaaahh! What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

Lance put his hands in front of him, like a small barrier between him and the angered woman. "Easy Mel, we just stopped by to see if you wanted to go to Duncan's New Year's party with us. And, you know, you should really lock that front door, there's no telling who might just walk in here."

"I did lock it!"

"Really?" Pietro leaned against Lance's arm. "It didn't look locked to me. Did it look locked to you, Toby?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look at it. But I trust you, Pietro." 

"Why thank you, Toby." The two boys gave two consciously cheesy smiles to one another, and then returned them in Mel's direction.

Lance stepped towards Mel, pressing his advantage. "So how 'bout it Mel? Wanna crash that jocks party and liven it up a little?"

"Uhh…" Mel's eyes shifted back and forth from each member of the group, nervously eyeing them before taking a gulp. "Sure, uh, just… come back in a few hours or something. I gotta, um, have dinner with my parents."

"Oh, sure thing Mel. We'll pick you up after you have dinner with your _parents_." Lance took a moment to form a calming, devious smile. Then turned his eyes to Pietro, who took off from there.

"You know, Mel, I couldn't help but notice that motorcycle fight in front of your door. It's brand new, is it yours?"

"Uh-"

Pietro's brow raised, then abruptly cut the girl off, "Oh really it _isn't?_ I really don't think any parents would be cool enough to own something like that, either. Now that I take a moment to think about it, it probably belongs to a _friend _of yours." He punctuated the word "friend" by forming quotation marks with his fingers.

"No, it doesn't," Mel's answer came promptly, almost rushed. She was starting to panic, and the guys knew it. They'd just have to wear her down. Her eyes darted from left to right, trying to keep from eye contact. "It's the neighbor's. They keep leaving it on our front lawn. Dad's really pissed off about it." She smiled disarmingly.

"Oh sure Mel. But just tell me one thing," Pietro leaned forward, face cast into a serious statement.

__

I don't like the sound of this. "Yes?"

"Why would your neighbor leave their helmet on your coffee table?" The young mutant flashed a grin, almost evil, in his delight of tormenting his friend. He especially enjoyed it as Mel's eyes widened when she caught sight of the shiny black helmet and its familiar, reflective silver visor. _Damn!_ It used to be on her coffee table. _Pietro must have grabbed it when I was screaming._

Think of something Mel! You're smart and you're quick. Speak! "Uh…" _Oh shit._ "It's mine?"

"Yer convincing, ya know that?" Lance said as he elbowed Todd, which they both shared a laugh at.

But there was Pietro again, coming back to the forefront of her mind. He wandered to the opposite end of the couch from Mel and started to finger some clothes. "Oh, lookie what I found. Here's some nice leather boots, quite suitable for riding a motorcycle. And a pair of vintage LEvi's, capitalized E. These things are worth about $200, I'm impressed. And what's this? This looks like a _real_ flight jacket, not that cheap satin-nylon crap everybody can get for 30 bucks." He ran his hand along the black jacket, stalling, just to watch the blonde girl squirm.

Toby looked over at the clothes, surveying the items Pietro had pointed out. And, indeed, the owner's tastes were very impressive. "Hmm." The rest of the group took a moment to appraise the clothing as well, and gave curt nods.

Lance, however, couldn't help but butt in. "Okay, so your new boyfriend dresses cool, big deal. Isn't he kinda on the shrimpy side?"

"Tori was bigger than that, wasn't he Lance?"

"Yes. That's an astute observation Pietro. That means, we can only come to one conclusion!"

"Mel's got a new boyfriend yo! Lucky we caught you before you did anything yo, it didn't look like you were gonna use any protection."

Tabitha smacked Todd on the back of his head, then folded her arms across her chest. 

"So, what's his name?" asked Toby.

Tabby shoved Toby aside, "Nevermind that! Is the boy _cute_?"

"Why Mel," Pietro's sugar-sweet voice drifted into her ears. "I didn't think you'd move on so quickly. Don't you even take a break from this stuff?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Pietro!" Mel shouted, then turned on everyone. "Just get the hell out, okay! All of you. I'll go to the party, but you've got leave right now."

The boys (and Tabitha) all look startled, taking small moments to glance at one another. To say the least, they were all shocked when the bathroom door opened. The person bore no resemblance to a boyfriend, of any kind.

A girl stepped into the living room, barely covered from her breasts to below her hips by a towel. She raised her right brow and took assessment of the room. "If any of you try and peek, I might just kill you." Todd and Lance immediately straightened their stances, heeding the palpable threat from the girl.

She stood, watching as the boys stood in front of her, clearly wishing they had X-Ray vision. The girl was about 5'8" and very pretty. Slightly tanned, her body was well toned, as were her long, smooth legs (as could be seen from the generous amount of skin the towel showed). She also had soft, hazel eyes and it seemed, nature had been generous where breasts were concerned. Indeed, she was beautiful, but that wasn't the most striking feature about her, surprisingly. Oh, no. It was her hair. Her chin-length, bright green hair. Electric Lizard, actually.

"Why Mel," Pietro turned mischievous eyes to the blonde, "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing. It seems you and Toby have a lot more in common than we thought."

"Oh ha ha Pietro," Toby said dryly, "I'm glad you're here to make witty comments that everyone else wishes they'd thought of first."

"Ouch," Todd winced.

"It is _not_ like that!" Mel protested, "Lulu and I - "

"Haven't been able to find the time lately," Lulu, the green-haired girl, interrupted, pulling her towel up as it started to slip a bit, "Actually, we were about to get to know each other a little better when, well, you know."

"What!?!" Mel hissed through gritted teeth at the pretty teen.

"You were?" Lance gulped. He was getting more and more flustered by the minute. Especially when Lulu winked at him.

"No. We weren't," Mel protested. 

"So which is it?" Pietro asked, flicking an orange back and forth across his hand. It was quite an impressive display. The orange would roll across his palm, almost dropping off, when the speedster would flick a slender wrist fast, flipping his hand and causing the orange to slide down the back of his hand. Another flick made the orange travel back up, slip over his fingertips, and somehow slip back across his palm. The whole trick was performed with complete fluid movement of wrist and arm, the orange almost looking as if it was moving of it's own accord.

"Not." Mel snapped before Lulu could give her answer, which, most likely, would have been to Mel's embarrassment.

"That's good," Pietro grinned, tossing the orange back into the fruit bowl. He moved with easy grace to the gorgeous girl's side. "Cause I wouldn't want to miss out on getting to know this lovely woman a whole lot better." He took Lulu's hand in his own, brushing his lips across the smooth skin. She gave him a few sharp, playful slaps on the cheek.

"A lot better," Toby said before he could stop himself.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"She's coming with us isn't she?" Lance turned dark eyes to Mel, his voice eager despite the fact that he was trying to hide it. He had a look on his face similar to the kind a small child gets when it sees a new toy it _has _to have.

"Of course she is," Pietro answered for Mel, and, incidentally, Lulu too.

"Going where?" Lulu asked suspiciously, casting a furtive glance in Mel's direction.

"A party!" Todd interjected, "It'll be really cool yo! You should come. Mel is."

"Can we hurry along?" Tabby sighed, folding her arms and casting her eyes upward, the very picture of teenage boredom, "I wanna get some tonight and seeing as Mel's _boyfriend_ doesn't happen to be quite my taste, I want to go now."

"How extremely selfish of you," Toby smiled softly and turned his gaze towards her.

"It's not selfish!" Tabby stuck out her tongue, "It's called self....self....it's called looking out for yourself!"

"I think the words you were looking for were self-preservation and that's just selfishness in disguise," Toby replied.

"Shut up!" Tabby snapped, turning away from Toby in a huff.

"My, don't we have a way with the ladies tonight," Lance laughed at Toby.

"So are we going!?!" Todd asked, bouncing up and down on the spot in impatience.

"Party's already started," Pietro noted, tapping his watch, "But then again, I'm the kind of person who gets off being fashionably late." He flashed a charming smile in Lulu's direction, running his eyes up and down her well toned body.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm thinking, _in your fucking dreams_." Lulu blew him a kiss, then flashed a charming smile. She hoisted the towel up as it began to slip yet again.

"Oh for goodness sake, go get changed!" Tabby cried in exasperation from where she was standing, "Yes yes yes, we're very aware that you have the body most people only dream of! You and Mel make me sick!"

"Hey!" Mel protested. "What did I do?!"

"I know you've got curves I'd kill for, and the nicest legs on the planet! That makes you just as bad."

"Rrrowr," Lulu hissed, clawing her hand through the air, then grinned in Mel's direction.

"Well, if we're going to a party I'm going to change," Mel said, standing, "It's kinda cold out." She gestured for her friend to follow. Lulu grabbed her clothes amazingly, without flashing any of the good stuff, to the boys' dismay.

"Take your time," Tabby called after them, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I will," Mel called over her shoulder.

- - -

Lulu raced in front of the Brotherhood's vehicles as Mel clung to her, guiding her down Duncan's driveway from behind her. The trip had been short, at the speed the two girls were traveling on the motorcycle, even if they had stopped by briefly to acquire some presents at a store. Of course, presents, meant 8 cases of Fuller's London Porter and five boxes of Romeo y Julieta cigars. And acquire, meant Quicksilver popping in and out for a few seconds while the cashier was in the bathroom.

The girls stepped off the bike and waited for the "slow pokes" (something to which Pietro would protest) to catch up. As Lulu shook her bright green hair out of her helmet, it immediately clashed against her attire. She wore her black flight jacket, boots, black PVC pants and a low-cut, black t-shirt, with the word _Milk_ slightly stretched across her chest. The girl looked to her friend, who was dressed in no similar fashion. Mel had on a snug pair of Lee jeans and a red sweater, dark, almost dusty. She looked at her hair in dismay, complaining that the helmet she had been forced to wear had malformed her hair. In truth, she looked fine, but that didn't keep her from complaining.

"Glad to see you stop by _Gramma._" Lulu sighed as the boys exited from the Jeep and Citroen. "You Jeep's as slow as shit, Vance."

"That's Lance!" the leader of the Brotherhood shouted in retort.

"Whatever dude." _It's a gay guy's name, anyways._ "Just pack up and move out."

"Hey, I don't see you doing any lifting, yo!" Todd hopped close to her, clutching a case of beer in each arm. "Or at least helping. Sort of." He narrowed his eyes at Toby, Pietro and Tabitha, who had been split the load of cigars (not that all 5 boxes weighed more than fifteen pounds). Pietro stuffed his box into a gym bag, almost completely filled by various kinds of fireworks.

She patted the boy on his cheek, and gave him a little smirk. "But you've already got everything under control. And a strong kid like you doesn't need help from a couple of girls, do ya?"

"Uhh," his eyes wavered, looking from the girls to Fred and Lance. "No?"

"Good boy." Lulu smiled and took Mel by the hand as they raced towards Duncan's front door. She rang the doorbell a few times, but was given small precaution by Mel.

"Duncan doesn't like the guys. Pietro always seems to get drunk and sing on top of his pool table."

"Does he get naked?"

"Not yet." The two looked at each other mischievously, before turning their eyes back towards the door. A drooling Duncan Matthews was revealed, eyes focused well below the girls' faces, momentarily flitting down to their hands, which still clasped one another.

"Out of the way muscles." Lulu shoved Duncan back, causing him to stumble back a few feet as she bounded through the doorway. Mel cast him a look over her shoulder as she edged past him, regarding the blonde football player with a small amount of distaste. She was followed the Tabitha, but also caught the frown on Duncan's face as he spotted the rest of the Brotherhood coming behind her. Most notably, Pietro Maximoff.

Duncan moved back in front of the door. "Hold up Maximoff. You're _not_ coming in and causing trouble again."

"Hey! What did I do?" Pietro flailed his arms in the air, still tightly grasping onto his two cigar boxes.

"You got drunk and started dancing on my pool table, then you pushed me off of it. You tied me to a chair, and you wrote on my house. And don't bother threatening me, I don't care about that stuff anymore."

"C'mon! I promise it won't happen again. Scouts honor!"

"You were a boy scout?"

"No, but I took a kid's uniform once."

Duncan rolled his eyes, "No, why should I let you guys in?"

Lance shouldered Pietro aside, keeping the mutant from saying something probably sarcastic and conceited. "We brought bribes."

The blonde jock took in everything that the guys were carrying. English beer, therefore already superior to the swill that he had inside. And cigars, which were always good for New Year's.

"It's good," Duncan admitted, "but not good enough. You _wrote _on my house Maximoff! Do you know what it was like cleaning that up before my parents got home? A couple of good English beer and some cigars ain't gonna cut it."

"Shit," Pietro swore, glancing down at the cigars in hand. He looked back up into the football player's face. "Well, does it guaranty the rest of the guys getting in?"

Duncan craned his neck to look at the Brotherhood, assembled behind the New Yorker. "I suppose," Duncan said, "Except the ladies man here. I don't like how he's been making moves on Jean."

__

"Me making moves!" Toby gasped, his ice blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him," Lance grinned, pushing past the jock after depositing the beer in his hands, Freddy and Todd in tow, "trust me."

Duncan pried the cigar boxes from Pietro's fingers. "Well that's their pass to the party. I hope you aren't too upset. I'm sure McGivin here can find you a place. He'll charm his way into_ somewhere_ mundan."

"That's rather a big word for you Mathews," Pietro smirked, "And we ain't leaving."

"What? You gonna camp on my lawn?" Duncan snorted, "I'd like to see that!"

"No doubt," Toby rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a wise ass McGivin," Duncan growled, slapping a fist into his open palm, "You won't like where it gets you."

"Resorting to violence again to make up for your waning ability to come up with a quick and cutting remark?" Toby asked, glaring hard at the jock. Duncan growled low in the back of his throat.

Pietro cast quick glances at the two teenagers, who were glaring at each other with menace. He had an idea of how to get in, but it required him getting to a store and back. The question was, could he do it before Duncan and Toby started to rip into one another?

__

Well, Pietro grinned, _I've always liked a challenge._

- - -

Vibrations and speed.

They go together hand in hand.

As Pietro Maximoff sped down the street he relished the thrill of feeling them both. He paused for a second outside the liquor store, grinning, then he zipped inside.

Only a few seconds had passed by since he left, then returned to Duncan and Toby. Neither boy had even noticed he left.

- - -

"You think that comment was smart McGivin?" Duncan growled.

"Well I can tell you don't," Toby said, "and the most probable reason of that is because you're too _stupid_ to get it." 

"That's it McGivin. You are going down this time!"

"You going to hit me _this_ time Duncan?" Toby smirked, "You've threatened before but you ain't never had the guts peanut dick!"

"Ooh, that was a nasty one," Pietro said, stepping between the two boys, "Let's calm down now shall we? Play nicely children."

"Let me at him!" Duncan roared, "I'll split his skull!"

"I'm sure you will," Pietro said dryly. "Now let's breath, shall we Mathews?" Duncan snarled and leapt forward, but Pietro held him back.

"Let go of me!" Duncan growled, "I'll smash your face so bad McGivin, you ain't ever gonna get a girl."

"As opposed to you, who doesn't get any girls with the face he has already," Toby snorted.

"That's enough!" Pietro barked out the command, "Both of you! Now Duncan, here are two bottles of Everclear. Do you know what this is? One. Ninety. Proof. So, you get these, _plus_ this bag of firecrackers if you agree to let Toby and me in." He shook the overstuffed bag, letting the firecrackers rustle.

"You think I'm going to let him in?" Duncan snapped, "you must be crazy."

Pietro waved the bottles of Everclear back and forth in front of Duncan's nose, "You _do_ want these, don't you Duncan?"

Duncan nodded as he watched the two bottles. "But I can't just let McGivin off," Duncan objected, "I mean, you heard what he called me."

"Yes, I did," Pietro barely suppressed the smile, "But you can always deal with it later. At school for example. Just think Duncan." Pietro placed a friendly arm around the dumb jock's neck and spread a hand across the sky as if offering a vision for Duncan's eyes alone, "Think of all the girls who would see you show the 'ladies man' how real men deal with stuff."

Duncan's eyes gleamed as the words sunk in. "It'd be sweet," he nodded, "But he can't get away with out getting at least one hit across that smug face of his." He glared at Toby, who glared back.

"You're right," Pietro nodded, ignoring the strangled, 'what!' that came from Toby, "Here, you take the drinks and firecrackers, and _I'll _punish him. It'll hurt much more, trust me."

"Hey! What the hell!?!" Toby gaped, his face completely filled with astonishment.

"Just shut up and suffer or we'll never get in," Pietro hissed. Toby did as he was told; standing rigid, his eyes squeezed shut. Pietro stepped forward and aimed his hand towards Toby's cheek. He stopped, just short of contact, then slowly rubbed his palm against Toby's face.

Timidly, Toby cracked open an eye to glance as Pietro's smooth fingers brushed against his cheek. "Whew. Thanks Pietro, I didn't think you'd - **OW!**" he shouted, as Pietro harshly slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry, changed the rules. Can't be messing us his pretty lil' face before you do, right?"

The smile on Duncan's face was immense. "All right Maximoff. You can come in. And McGivin; see you real soon."

"Great one Pietro," Toby said as they walked into the house, "Not only did you hit me, but now I have to deal with that moron again. What's more, his cronies will be around to help him next time."

"Don't worry," Pietro grinned, snatching up a paper cup of beer, "I'll be there for ya. And so will the rest of the guys. So just chill and enjoy the party. A confrontation between you and muscle head was bound to happen at some point anyway. Especially since you've been, 'making moves on his girl.' " Pietro laughed and took a gulp of his beer.

"My entire life is a giant, ironic joke," Toby sighed, skipping the paper cups and went straight for a bottle.

"Whoa," Toby heard Pietro remark, but was busy uncapping his beer to really notice.

"Ahh!" the black haired teen cried as Pietro latched onto his shirt, dragging him forward. Toby fumbled to keep possession of his beer, seemingly in desperate need of some alcohol. "Hey, what's the big rush?"

"OhmyGod, ohmygGod, ohmyGod. Look!" Pietro extended his arm, pointing his finger towards Duncan's pool table.

Lance, Todd, Fred and several other guys were already gathered around the table. Toby immediately recognized his friend Mel atop the table. And with her, well… that shocking green hair of the girl dancing next to Mel was unmistakable.

__

(lyrics are from the song "Hey Baby" by No Doubt)

I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys

Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes

Takin' it in, try to be feminine

With my make up bag watchin' all the sin

Misfit, I sit

Lit up, wicked

Everybody else surrounded by the girls

With the tank tops and the flirty ways.

Lulu leaned forward, driving her lips against Mel's throat, her hair bobbing against the girl's light skin. The boys started cheering them on as the music blasted on, urging the girls on as Mel's hands worked their way under the other girl's _Milk_ t-shirt, slowly rubbing along her stomach. They ground their hips together as Gwen Stefani sung on, gyrating together through the shouts and whistles.

__

I'm just sippin' on chamomile

Watching the boys and girls with their sex appeal

With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom

And went to my high school.

The two girls started to chant along with the chorus, joined with the boys on the respective parts. They begun to splash the young, hormone controlled boys beneath with their beers, who took every opportunity to fight over who got to catch the liquid in their mouths.

__

All the boys say

Hey baby, hey baby, hey

Girls say, girls say

Hey baby, hey baby, hey

Hey baby baby

Hey baby, hey baby, hey

Boys say, boys say

Hey baby, hey baby, hey

All the boys get the girls in the back.

As the girls hopped around on the table, Mel kicked off the cue ball towards one of Duncan's windows, spider cracks quickly filling the entire pane. "Whoops," Mel giggled, still dancing atop the table.

Lulu, on the other hand, nudged a pool cue into the hands of one of the attending jocks. She gave it a quick spinning heel kick, sending the butt of the cue flying off. It hit the shoulder of an auburn haired boy, then bounced next to his blonde friend. Annoyed, the two teens turned around, finding the girl smiling generously at them. She winked and quickly continued with her dancing, as if momentarily forgetting their existence. Scott and Paul, however, watched the two as intently as every other teen gathered about the pool table.

__

I'm the one they feed upon

Give a bit a star is born

And if you had enough you'll get the pass

And you can tell your friends how you made it back

No matter what they say I'm still the same

Somehow everybody knows my name

And all the girls wanna get with the boys

And the boys really like it.

"Yeeeeaaahh!" An older, brown haired boy cried out. "How about we see some more action?" The other boys shouted in agreement.

"Like what?" the blonde girl asked, as her partner lowered her hands to Mel's crotch She undid the top button. "Like this?"

The boy nodded.

"You want to see Lulu here slide her hands all over my butt?"

The boys **all** nodded.

Mel smirked. "You first."

"Huh?" The guys looked at the girls like… like they had just asked them to grab some ass. Oh wait. They did.

The one with the green hair continued. "If you wanna watch the game, you've got to play along."

"We'll do whatever you want-"

"But you have to do it first. Just you two." Lulu pointed at the first boy, and then the guy next to him. "What are your names?"

"Zack." HE warily looked around, wondering if he would be made to give, or receive.

"Brian." The boy gulped.

"Go go go go go go go go go go!" The other guys chanted, unaware that, perhaps, they would be made to do the next demeaning act.

Zack flustered, "But I-"

"Shut up!" "Do it, moron!" "Before they change their minds." quickly interrupted Zack's thoughts.

He nodded to Brian, who slowly undid his pants, then quickly shut his eyes. With shaking hands, Zack turned his face away, reaching behind the other boy, and quickly rubbed his butt. He cried out, hastily removing his hands from the boy's backside, and furiously begun to wipe his hands on his pants. The two boys cleared their disgusted faces in time to watch the girl grin at each other. They stared into each other's eyes as Lulu undid Mel's zipper, wriggling her hands backwards as she cupped Mel's ass and drove them against each other. The guys watched, in amazement, as Lulu's jean clad hands roamed and squeezed her friend's backside. Mel wriggled her butt for a second, just before zipping back up.

Toby glanced at Pietro, who looked like he was about to pass out. He opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head, thinking better of it.

"Any more requests?" Mel asked.

__

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. The girls laughed as the boys chanted, voices united on a well intended goal. As the words died out, the guys looked at each other, curiously, as they remembered that two more would have to participate.

"Don't puss out on us now, yo!" Todd hopped up and down, gleefully awaiting when it would be the girls' turn.

"Hey, what's going on? What the hell are you going on about Toad? Hiiii," he waved at the girls, his attention clearly diverted away from Todd.

"Mm, hey cutie pie." Lulu stretched her foot out, tapping the toe of her boot against Duncan's shoulder.

__

Now we're getting somewhere, he told himself. "Whatcha up to?"

"Melly and I were gonna make out," Duncan's eyes bugged out, as if his brains were going to force its way past them. "But someone else has to play along first."

"Hey. You two, c'mere." He made a desperate attempt to grab a couple jock friends of his, but they easily escaped his grasp.

"How about you…" her finger swept over the crowd, who cringed in fear that it might stop at them, "And him!"

"SUMMERS?!?!?!"

"No, the blonde guy next to him."

"I don't know…" Paul started to choke on his drink, aghast that Duncan might have even considered.

Mel knelt down and fingered his chin, "Please? For me?"

"Uhh……." Duncan turned to the other blonde with questioning eyes. "It _is_ for a good cause."

The boy quickly blurted, "No way!"

"C'mon! They're gonna kiss! Unless you and Summers want to do it instead."

Scott and Paul looked at each other briefly, like they were considering the idea. "Eww!" came the response, in unison.

Mel quickly frowned, as her eyes tracked a flash of movement. "I can't believe she's here!" Her foot stomped on the table as the watched a familiar redhead, Jean Grey, cutting her way across the room to Duncan.

"Boooooo!" cried the guys as they spotted the red haired stick in the mud. She was the one who, of course, interrupted the night's best entertainment so far.

"Who's that?" her companion asked.

"Jean. Grey." She seethed each word, displaying her utter dislike for the telepath.

"Who?"

"The little whore who stole my boyfriend. I hate her."

"Really?" Lulu's left brown rose, pondering something for a moment. She hopped off the table, cutting a swathe as the boys parted for her. Her gaze locked onto Jean as she brushed past shoulders, ignoring all attempts to stop her, or simply talk to her. Soon, she directly in front of the pretty teen.

"Uhh… hi?" Jean's eyes shifted as she studied the girl. But, studying was all she would be able to do.

Jean quickly found a soft pair of lips descending on hers, almost as if attacking, if they weren't so soft. Her vision was partially obstructed by some green hair before she could recall what happened. _Oh yeah, green hair._ Hair only belonging to the girl who was fully kissing Jean on the mouth. Lulu took hold of the side of Jean's face and the back of her head as she forcefully drove her tongue past Jean's slicked lips, pressing against a startled organ. She guided the redhead to the ping pong table, promptly clearing the two playing. Her hands quickly dove under Jean's yellow sweater, softly sliding against the other girl's flesh, kneading Jean's breasts first over her bra, then under it.

All eyes turned, in awe, to watch Lulu fondle the smart, popular redhead. The girl's hands worked quickly, exploring every available inch of flesh. Jean mumbled, faintly moaning against Lulu's mouth for a second. It was impossible to tell if she was protesting, or enjoying the experience, it was easy to mistake either reaction; and in all honesty, all the boys, and some gals, hoped for the latter. Lulu lifted her mouth, for a moment, lips curling into a smile as she gazed down to Jean, who looked at her in bewilderment. "Mmmm, yummy."

She slowly licked her lips, her hazel eyes boring into Jean's emerald green, then leaned down, giving the redhead a faint kiss on the licks. "Bye," She whispered as she edged off the ping pong table, her voice was soft, but husky. Jean's eyes widened as she felt the girl's hands slide from her chest. Down her stomach. And over her crotch. Clinging to her bra.

Lulu twirled the lacy pink garment in the air as she made her way back to Mel. As she whipped it aside, many of the guys, Scott and Duncan included, scrambled to catch Jean's lingerie as if it were precious. And to horny teenage boys: it was.

Mel raised a brow as her green haired friend smirked at her. She shook her head as the other girl whispered, "I like her."

As Todd, Freddy and Lance stared at each other, to Mel and Lulu, then back to each other again, Pietro zipped beside them, pulling Toby along. "I don't know about you guys, but **_that_** was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Mouths agape, Todd and Fred nodded. Lance, meanwhile, gazed happily into nothingness.

- - -

Toby wove through the crowd in search of food. Then more beer. He had just spotted a table laden with edible goods when he was stopped by the well manicured, frosty blue nailed hand of Mindy. She looked up at Toby through her dark, mascara brushed lashes and smiled coyly.

"Hi Toby." The honey-blonde reached up and toyed with a strand of the slim, blue eyed teenager's dark hair.

"Mindy! Hi," Toby said, startled, trying desperately to extract himself from Mindy's grip, his cheeks flushed a pale red.

But Mindy wasn't moving. She pressed herself closer against Toby's body and purred into his ear, "not false advertising I hope."

Toby frowned. _What the hell did she mean?_ He shied away when he felt a hand slip into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Here's your quarter," Mindy grinned, "Now where's my hug?"

__

Oh god! My shirt! Toby thought. You see, Toby was wearing a light grey tee shirt over his long sleeved white top. And this particular tee shirt proclaimed rather proudly in yellow outlined with red, "Hugs. 25¢."

Toby quickly glanced around. There were _way_ too many people watching Mindy's shameless display to shove her away. He still hadn't shaken the rumours about his "dating preferences".

Mindy leaned closer. "What's the matter? Aren't you attracted to me Toby McGivin?"

Toby felt like screaming, 'of course not! You have no morals you slut!' but instead he begrudgingly leaned into Mindy's advances and brought his arms about her waist. Mindy sighed in content, enjoying the envious glances she was receiving from nearly every female in the room.

Abruptly Toby pulled away. "Time's up."

"What, so soon?" Mindy pouted.

"I'm busy," Toby said briskly and he walked away, leaving Mindy behind.

- - -

Toby leaned across and snatched a handful of potato chips along with another beer. He ate the chips whilst he casually observed the room, his beer on the table beside him. A song Toby knew was playing and Toby tapped his foot absentmindedly. He turned and deposited the top of his beer on an empty plate with a musical clink.

"Eep!" Toby yelped as a pair of hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans, jumping so much a splash of beer slopped onto his bare arm and trickled over his fingers. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder and a heady perfume floated in the air.

Toby turned, sucking the beer off his fingers, and glowered at the person who was now in front of him. "What do you want?"

Taryn pouted. "That's not very friendly. I heard Mindy bragging about her little encounter with you and I was wondering if - "

"A quarter," Toby held out his hand.

"But - "

"Quarter or nothing," Toby said, gesturing with two fingers to hurry it along. The silver rings Pietro had given him for Christmas flashed in the light.

"Fine," Taryn huffed, pulling out the money and slapping it down in Toby's open palm. 

Toby slid the money into his back pocket and hugged Taryn briefly. The brunette sighed and leaned against Toby, resting her head on his chest. Seconds later Toby gently pushed her away. "Pleasure doing business with you," Toby smiled, and he turned away, leaving Taryn with a stupid grin on her face.

- - -

Mel smiled and ran her hand along the waxed table top. She glanced about her, making sure that nobody noticed the package she pulled from her jeans pocket. Mel sidled alongside the alcohol laden table, her hand hovering over each paper cup in turn. A small splash, so tiny you had to strain to hear it over the music that pounded out across the room, came with each cup she passed. "Enjoy," Mel grinned, and she walked away.

- - -

"Pietro you gotta help me!" Toby cried, running to his friend's side and grabbing him by the arm.

"Sure. What's up?" Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow at Toby who was breathing heavily like someone who has been running for a while.

"You see this shirt?" Toby gestured to the grey tee.

"Yeees," Pietro answered hesitantly.

"Well I girls keep giving me quarters and demanding I hug them. At first I didn't really care, but they're after me Pietro! There's millions of them. Nowhere is safe!!!!"

"Oh, is that all," Pietro snorted. "Man, I don't know what the hell you're bitchin' about. Girls are _paying _you to hug them. The only bad thing about this situation is that you aren't charging enough. Wait a sec, " Pietro held up a hand. He quickly found a video label and wrote: $1. Pietro grinned and slapped the sticker over the yellow 25c. "There," Pietro grinned, "_All_ better." 

"I have a baaaad feeling about this," Toby moaned.

- - -

"Hey, yo. What's up ladies?" Todd called as he hopped onto the sofa, dirtying Duncan's cushions as he came close to the small group of girls.

"Eww, it's like, the Toad." Clearly, this girl had been taking culture lessons from one Kitty Pryde.

Another rolled her eyes. "How'd _he_ get in here?" The troupe giggled along with her as they edged away from the sandy haired mutant.

__

Damn. Strike five. Todd frowned in dismay. His night of New Year's drunken girls hadn't been going according to plan. _I need a better plan._ Of course he did. However, he wasn't exactly known as the brains of the Brotherhood. Nor did he have the charm, looks, or reputation that his friends had. He took a moment to scan the crowd, seeing Toby manhandled by a large group of women, Lance fending off a girl every now and again on his search for Kitty, and Pietro charming the same girls that had previously blown him off. Maybe trying some actual tact would get him somewhere.

He stepped off the couch as he snatched a water bottle from some guy's hands, and proceeded to use it to slick his hair back. Toad threw it back at the young man's head as he strolled towards a pair of girls who had not recognized as being from Bayville high. "Evenin' ladies."

The two turned their heads towards the grinning mutant. "What is it?"

"Hey, just thought I'd say hi. No need to bite my head off yo!"

The one on the left sighed, "Sorry. We've just been hit on about a gazillion times tonight. And they've all been total creeps."

"And ugly," her partner added, which earned her a slap on the shoulder.

"Okay, they were ugly too. But we **do** have standards, ya know? Besides, we kinda, uhh, had our sights set. I'm Jill."

"And Brandy." The other companion waved. "What's your name short stuff?"

Todd smiles, his eyes briefly flickering towards his friend with the silvery hair. "Pietro."

"Maximoff?" Jill's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Heard of me or something?" Jill and Brandy turned to each other, talking in a whisper before they started giggling.

Brandy smiled. "We might have. So…. Pietro. We saw an empty room… wanna go, uhh… _talk_, or something?" She gave Jill another glance, before the two started to giggle at each other again.

"Lead the way girls. Lead they way." Toad merely smiled as he watched the girls' butts as he followed them, but inside, his mind was cheering. _The new plan works!_ Oh indeed.

In shock and confusion, Freddy J. Dukes dropped the large cup of beer in his hand as he watched Todd, and two undeniably cute girls walk off to a bedroom. He stared, open mouthed, at the closed door, until a shout of "Hey!" broke through his mind.

"Huh?" He shook his head, trying to discern where the cry had come from. A few feet away, there was a pretty girl, with a pool of beer threatening to splash on her shoes. That was his beer. _Whoops!_ "Sorry."

"Oooh, sorry. How original!" The girl stepped around the amber puddle and stomped her way in front of Fred. Fred quickly stretched his hands out, warding himself against the raging female's flailing arms. "I could have slipped and broken something. Or ruined my shoes! OH MY GOD!"

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh." And suddenly, in the Blob's severely under-rated mind, a plan formed. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Pietro Maximoff."

"**_The_** Pietro Maximoff?" Fred grinned, nodding his head.

She giggled and bit her lower lip. "I've heard a lot of rumors about you."

"And they're **all** true," Fred smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?!" she gasped. She was met with a nod. "Cool!" The girl's fingers quickly wrapped around Fred's wrist as she began to haul him off.

Startled by the sudden move, Fred lurched forward. As he followed, he couldn't help but think to himself. _Is this wrong? Is it unethical to capitalize on a friend's reputation in order to further my own self-interest? Perhaps I've been incorrect in my haste to mislead this young girl on my personage, just for one night's gratification……… Nah! And Speedy won't mind. He'll say, "Way to go Blob!"_

"Un. Fucking. Believable." Pietro turned his attention from the girls, towards his portly friend, who was following a hot little blonde into a room.

Lance, shocked as well, made his way to Pietro from across the room. "Was that-"

"Yep."

"Can you believe-"

"Nope."

"I saw Toad run off with a couple babes too, just a couple minutes ago."

"How the hell-"

"The world may never know."

"Maybe it's something in the beer," Pietro joked.

Lance gulped. The two friends looked at each other, then to their cups, then to each other again. They let their beerss drop as they took a step backwards.

The two boys sighed, shaking their heads as they, yet again, stared at the bedrooms their two friends had gone into. "Un-fucking-believable."

- - -

As the crowd of girls began to mob him, Toby started to panic. His head whipped from side to side as arms snaked around his body, hands reaching, feeling along him wherever they could. As they lifted his shirt and tried to pry open his pants, there wasn't much he could do but yell out. "Dollars! Dollars!"

Unfortunately for him, his mind didn't seem to be operating at full speed. Another unfortunate point was that Mindy, Taryn, Traci, Melanie, Kate, Kara and several others began stuffing their money into his boxers.

"Eep!" Maybe he should have expected it, but it came as a bit of a shock when a warm hand closed around, well… his dick. He immediately dropped to the floor as started crawling through every set of legs that had ganged up on him. When he cleared, Toby got the hell out of there.

- - -

"What the hell?" Lance nudged Pietro, turning his friend's attention to the dark haired mutant racing towards them. Toby came on them in an instant, grabbing both Lance and Pietro by their shirts.

"You've got to help me!" The boy was wild eyed; his hair disheveled, clothes in disarray and jeans unzipped, with money sticking out of his boxers, he did look like he could use some serious help.

In fact, Lance started to open his mouth to ask what was wrong. Until Pietro snickered. "What's so funny?" The only response his question earned was a shake of the head. "What's up Toby?"

"Girls! Money! Shirt!" Toby used both hands to cling onto Lance's vest, vigorously shaking the rock tumbler, which caused Pietro to begin laughing.

Lance took a second to read the shirt. Hugs. $1. Of course, he clearly saw the dollar covering up a large print of 25¢. "How-" He started to ask, when the gears in his mind began to shift. _Riiight._ He turned to Pietro, who hadn't stopped laughing since the exchange started. "Pietro. What did you do?"

He gave the two a sly grin. "What's a matter Toby? Didn't things go like you planned?"

"You did this on purpose!" Toby exclaimed with surprise. Of course, knowing the speedy little troublemaker, he shouldn't have put it past him. So, his quickly moved his hands to throttle his young friend. Naturally, though, Quicksilver stepped aside, letting Toby stumble forward.

"Tooooooobbyyyyy!"

"Eep!" he started to plan his escape as the girls begun to call his name. _Payback._ With a grin, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, then he reached towards Pietro. Or rather, his shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" As his shirt rose above his stomach, Pietro's eyes widened. "I told you! I'm **not** interested!"

"I need a disguise, hold on."

"How does that involve me being naked?"

"Not **that**. Put this on." Toby thrust his shirt towards Pietro, immediately pulling Pietro's clothing over his shoulders. _Ooh, snug._

"Why would I want this? It's _your_ shirt."

"You got me into this, so you're gonna help me get out. Besides, wouldn't you like to have all those girls all over you?" As the silvery-haired boy smiled, Toby grabbed his arm and whipped him into a clearing right before the mob of women. Horny women.

"Hey, look! Pietro has a shirt too!" Taryn shouted. Lance and Toby gave each other a high five as the girls begun to tug on Pietro from every side. As they amassed themselves around him, the girls worked on the boy at a speed even faster than _he_ could react. With seconds, his shirt had been torn into several pieces, his jeans had come undone and several dollar bills had been thrust down the front of his underwear.

They begun to drug him off, presumably, to an extra room where they could have a bit more… privacy (a/n *cough cough* intimacy). Pietro struggled, but the numerous hands latched onto him gave little chance to escape. He looked to his friends for help, who had very amused looks on their faces. No dice.

"NO! WAIT! I changed my mind! I changed my mind!"

- - -

Whilst Pietro had was being mobbed by girls, Mel was watching the results of her; little experiment. Scott walked over to the table and picked up a drink, all the while talking to Paul. Scott took a sip. He paused, licking his lips and frowning as if trying to figure out what tasted different about the drink. Not quite able to place the strange taste in his mouth Scott shrugged and took a gulp of the spiked drink. Mel snickered as she watched Scott's face change slightly. A stupid smile came over his face.

"Hey man, you okay?" Paul asked his friend. Scott whipped his head around to look at Paul.

"WhaddyaMeanAmIOkay?" Scott said, speaking almost as fast as Pietro, "OfCourseI'mOkay! I'veNeverFeltBetter! Let'sPar-tay!" He leapt into the air, throwing his paper cup to the side and racing off at top speed. Paul cautiously sniffed his cup of beer. Glancing around Paul dropped the drink on the floor and went off to calm his friend down. 

- - -

"Scott! Get down off the table," Jean snapped, stomping a dainty foot angrily.

"Yeah. Come on," Paul pleaded, "you look stupid. The girls are just taking advantage of your condition man."

"You'reJustJealouseCauseI'mFinallyGettingSome," Scott called down. He stood on one of Duncan's numerous dining tables, dancing in a rather suggestive way with a group of about 5 cheerleaders.

"Scott please," Jean said, "you're not making a good example for Kurt and Evan."

As Jean and Paul were pleadng with Scott to get down off the table Mel was moving towards the dining table like a shark that smells blood. She pushed through the crowd, barely noticing the glares some of the girls gave her. Jean was cut off in mid senctance as Mel swept past, leaving a faint waft of perfume in her wake. Climbing onto the table Mel smiled coyly at Scott, letting her head rest to one side. Scott stepped out of the group of cheerleaders, mesmerised. The cheerleaders pouted as Scott left them, calling out to him. Scott ignored them walking up to Mel with a smile playing across his lips. Still smiling at Scott Mel swung her hips slowly. Scott grinned and stepped forward. The music blared out of the speaker, the song , "I do" already half way through.

__

Me and my crew started groovin', made our way to the floor

I start to activate my pad and give this hottie a show

I shook my hips, took a dip, roll my tongue 'cross my lips

And when he took his place to dance wit' me, I felt fingertips

On the small of my back, so I had to react

Like I was playin' hard to get and told that boy to step back

But when I looked deep in his eyes, all I could see was his soul

I'm 'bout to make this guy my man, that I can tell you, fa 'sho.

Scott and Mel were dancing well together, their heads close, their bodies even closer. Mel gave a light laugh as Scott dipped her, flashing her brown eyes in Jean's direction. Jean growled low in the back of her throat as Mel swung back up, pressing herself against Scott.

__

I do, I wonder if you feel the same way I do

I can see it in your eyes I entise you

So come on shorty if you think you can roll

Wit' an iced out playah ballin' outta control

Jean snarled, Mel giving her a knowing smirk as she wiggled her back down Scott's front. Jean began to walk forward.

__

Watch me drop, drop, shake it for the fellahs

who know

Watch me pop, pop my ass as I dip and roll

Watch me stop, stop traffic as I walk through 

the room

Knowin' all the papi's want me but all I want is you.

"Get off him!" Jean shrieked, grabbing Mel roughly and pulling her back.

Mel turned cool dark eyes to Jean and said. "Don't you ever. Ever touch me bitch."

"I will if I want to," Jean snarled. The red head's usual cool exterior blown away in the face of this blonde threat.

"You think you can take me Grey?" Mel laughed. "All right. Bring it."

As Jean rushed forward, Mel stood completely still, only bringing her arms around the redhead as they came into contact. Then, she stumbled back, catching Jean's mouth with her own. After a brief struggle, she threw the telepath away from her body, quickly taking back a step.

"JEAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mel screamed.

__

Uh oh. A quick glance into the blonde's thoughts revealed her entire plan.

"Look, I know you're curious about your sexuality, but you can't just go around kissing other girls like that!" That soon got everyone's attention. "You have to learn how to ask, or at least be gentler about it. Getting a girl shouldn't be a problem for you. I think you're pretty…. But. Not. In. That. Way."

"No! Wait - I, umm…" Jean gulped, eyes traveling around the room. Everyone was staring at her, most of the partiers in shock "Miss Perfect" would turn out to be a lesbian. Maybe the stress finally caught up to her. Or maybe she had been trying to deny her true self by superimposing the _All-American Girl_ image unto herself.

Nah. Mel was just fucking around. But nobody else knew that.

Miss Grey suddenly found a small hand pressed against her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Mel lean down to her, "You don't have to hide from yourself any more. We'll all support you. Right guys?" Mel was answered by numerous cat calls, whistles, clapping…. She leaned down further, whispering only for Jean, "You lose, bitch."

Mel turned away, walking into the throng. Jean turned to follow to get her revenge, but found herself nearly face to face with Rogue. Startled, she nearly forgot her housemate was at the party. "Oh… umm… hi, Rogue. You didn't see-"

Rogue raised a hand, quieting the young woman. "Sorry Jean. I'm not going to kiss you." She flipped one of her white streaks and stepped away.

Jean pleaded, "No! Wait! That's not it. I, um, Risty?" She turned her hopeful eyes to Rogue's purple haired companion.

She patted the redhead's shoulder, trying to keep from laughing out in her amusement. "Well, I _might have_, but I don't like being second choice." A small chuckle was shared between Risty and Rogue, then the pair left Jean to her humiliation.

The girl sighed, looking down to find a pair of arms ensnaring her. When the stranger's head dipped forward, there came the familiar strands of green hair. "You can still kiss _me_ if you'd like."

Furiously, Jean turned to face Lulu. "I'm not a lesbian!"

"Okay. Bi-curious, whatever. You don't have to be so ashamed about it." She hugged Jean's body tighter, placing her cheek on Jean's shoulder as she gazed, merrily, into her eyes.

Jason, a friend of Duncan, nudge his friend with an elbow. "Dunc! Dude. That chick's hitting on your girlfriend."

"I know," the flabbergasted teen replied.

"They're both sooo hot!"

"I know."

"And she **is** a hell of a lot prettier than you are."

"I know."

"So… you _know_ there's only one thing we can do, right?"

Duncan and Jason gave each other very simple nods. "Get the cameras."

Soon, Duncan, Jason, Jeremy and the other jocks who got easily excited at the mere thought of a lesbian encounter were running around trying to find a camera, camcorder, Etch-a-Sketch, or anything to capture the moment. Other guys, however, were content to just stare.

Jean sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She tipped her head aside, resting her face against the short mass of soft, green hair. _Mmm, apples._ Jean smiled, closing her eyes while inhaling the scent of Lulu's shampoo.

- - -

Mel blinked in surprise as she saw Lulu rub herself against Jean. It was a development she hadn't been expecting but she supposed it worked towards her ends anyway. Shrugging she began to walk away. A strong grip on her shoulder stopped her and she turned, opening her mouth to yell angrily at the person. His grip was hard. Her eyes met ruby sunglasses.

"S-Scott," Mel stammered, surprised. She looked away. "You're pissed about Jean aren't you?"

Scott grinned and leaned down. "Whaddaya mean?" He was talking slowly, or as slowly as one can when they've had a major overdose of speed mixed alcohol. He leaned even closer, his breath hot on Mel's cheek. "Wanna find somewhere private?"

Mel smiled slyly. Her brown eyes gleaming mischievously in the dim light of the room they stood in. "Sure. But only if you don't mind me bringing a friend." Scott's smile got bigger. Mel leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll go find Toby."

Scott leapt away, almost violently and moved backed away muttering quickly, "uhChangedMyMindMel. SeeYaRoundBye!"

Mel laughed and snatched up a drink. The night had only just begun. _Hmmm, I wonder where Duncan's dad hid the liquor this time._

Just hope she doesn't find those firecrackers.

Mel cackled, moving off to find some alcohol a little more potent than what was at hand.

Behind her, a door creaked open, young man emerging from the bedroom. He crawled along the floor, torn collar around his neck and a single sock on his foot. He gasped, suddenly, as several hands wrapped around his ankles and began to tug him back inside.

"Come back here, Pietro. We're not finished with you yet." Taryn grinned, as the other girls drug him back inside.

His fingers slipped from the door as he was pulled into _The Chamber of Doom._ "Somebody! Help! Heeeelp! No, don't let them get me."

Scott rushed to the door as he watched Pietro disappear, right before three girls shut it in his face.

__

Poor guy, he thought. _I wouldn't want to be in his position._

Suddenly, the door was thrust open, revealing Taryn and two others in their bra and panties.

__

Uh oh.

"You can come in too!"

Three pairs of hands latched onto him.

"Eep!"

Then pulled him into the land where tipsy women reigned supreme, and outnumbered you 12 to 1. 6 to 1, now that he and Pietro were there.

And that, is the last anyone saw of Scott Summers and Pietro Maximoff.

2:35 pm the next day

Duncan Matthews woke up, yawning as he fell from the pool table. He looked around, surveying the damage. Pure hell. _Oh well. At least Maximoff didn't pull any pranks on me again._ So, seeing as everything seemed partially acceptable, he decided to make himself a sandwich.

Trudging towards the kitchen, he heard several moans, shouts, giggles, and….. Cries for help as he passed a spare bedroom. _What the?_

Upon investigation, he turned the doorknob, quickly pushing the door open, revealing the two very naked figures of Scott and Pietro, who looked pretty haggard. "Help!"

Duncan gulped at their plea, then gulped again the girls' devious looks. They were also naked. And doing….. Erm….. Naked things to the two young men.

"Duncan! Run! Save yourself, don't let them get you," Scott cried out.

Pietro shouted in contention, "No, you moron! Get us the hell out of here!"

The blonde quarterback turned and ran for dear life. He rushed through the front door as he heard the sound of metal scraping against stone. Stopping, he looked down.

And saw a fuse ignite, quickly racing through the grounds.

And then he saw his blue convertible, riddled with every firecracker imaginable.

He sunk to his knees as they exploded, wreaking havoc on his car's paint and leather interior, the glass cracking at the explosions. "My car! My beautiful car!"

Duncan placed his head in his hands, shedding tears for the automotive machinery he had cherished. In his grief, he failed to notice his house.

The entire thing had been painted bright orange and trimmed with green; there was a ton of lime Jello mix in the pool, and his lawn had been bleached with the message: _Quicksilver was here._

Ah. The joys of New Year's Eve.


End file.
